Harry's Halloween
by Raiise
Summary: Just a small Drabble/Oneshot on how Harry's Halloween's went at the Dursleys and how he felt. Please review if you can!


Hey all! Happy Halloween for yesterday! I hope you all had a great one – it was my little brother's birthday yesterday, so whilst feeling rather sombre about poor Potter family, I celebrated his birthday by dressing up as a dead pirate and scaring him. I'm nice really. =)

Well, sorry guys for not updating Realizations in while – to those who have reviewed I would like to say thank you so much! I shall update. I need to update. I will update. Its just the factor of typing it now. =S

Oh yes a disclaimer: All Places, Objects, Idea's, Spells, Characters and anything else from the Harry Potter series, belong to the wonderful J K Rowling. I own nothing.

Well, here's a little, tiny, erm story on how Harry felt on Halloween:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's Halloween

Harry never really liked Halloween. All the happiness was just a pretence to his friends. True, he preferred Halloween at Hogwarts than at the Dursleys, but it didn't stop him from feeling sad. It was the day Lily and James Potter died.

At the Dursleys, he would hear Dudley being dressed up to go trick or treating. Harry would be just locked in his cupboard. He would hear Dudley's friends come over to set out on their trip around other houses, begging (as Harry saw it) for sweets and candy. His heart would fill with sadness. Once, when Harry was very young, he had asked his Aunt Petunia whether he could go trick or treating too. Aunt Petunia had just slapped him, telling him how ungrateful he was being just like how his parents were. He remembered one time all too vividly.

"Aunt Petunia please can I go with Dudley this year?" Harry asked, standing by the entrance to Dudley's room where his Aunt was preparing Dudley, quivering so slightly.

Aunt Petunia of course had ignored him. She was too busy applying face paint to her precious son. Dudley however had heard.

"Muuum," Dudley whined sweetly, "Tell 'It', 'It' can't go."

"What was that Dudder's?" Aunt Petunia asked kindly. As his mum had not heard, Dudley decided to twist Harry's words.

"Boy wants to take my place in trick or treating!! Tell him NO!"

Aunt Petunia didn't even bother answering Dudley, quicker than a blink of an eye; she was by Harry slapping him telling how he dare think such a thought. She told him that he would never be equal to Dudley and no one would ever give him sweets in their right mind.

"Aunt Petunia… I'm… I'm sorry! I just wanted to go – That's not what I said - I'm sorry! If you don't want me to go I won't!"

"Silence!" Aunt Petunia screeched. "Don't lie! Dudley would never fib about anything. I think I need to Uncle Vernon involved," She said knowing Harry's worst fear.

Harry went pale. "No. Please. Don't! I've never been before – I wanted to see what it was like – I'm sorry. I'll go to my cupboard and be good."

"Too late Boy!" Dudley sang.

Minutes later everything would blank out. Harry never asked to go out on Halloween again.

It would frustrate Harry as he spent long cold hours wondering the exact story of how his parents had died. Aunt Petunia never talked about her sister. Once, when Harry had plucked up the courage to ask, Aunt Petunia had told him they had died in a car crash; but not the whole story. When he strained his mind hard enough, he would see sudden visions of green light and faint scream. But yet in his cupboard he sometimes felt something inside him. Something different to him. Something that was keeping him going. But what was it? He never really found out.

In Hogwarts, he felt much better; he knew the truth about his parent's death, not that it didn't scare him a little, he knew how he got his scar. But yet, he wanted to know more. Who wouldn't? Ten years of his life, kept in the darkness, given nothing but neglect and often cruelty. This is not fair. Yet nothing in Harry's life was fair. He was born with a stupid prophecy on his shoulders and expected to save the world.

Imagine on a day of so much fun for other people, it was the day your parents died. That day would never be experienced as fun; only sadness. It would be very hard to keep a happy face that day. But yet he kept it. He kept it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it… I had actually written this before I had joined Fanfiction all the way last year. It hasn't got the best English in it. Thanks for reading… Please review if you can! =)


End file.
